GeorgKleinmann
GeorgKleinmann's Origins GeorgKleinmann was born Friedrich Georg Kleinmann in 1889 AD. He was apart of a prominent Jewish family. He had an adequate education. Delving into the Occult Friedrich delved into the occult, on a trip to Jerusalem. Friedrich went to Cairo and began practicing the magic of the Pharoah's magicians. Supportive of Hitler's Actions Friedrich supported Hitler because of his occultism. Friedrich's Death Friedrich died in a concentration camp in 1941. Georg joins Risk GeorgKleinmann joined Risk Universalis in August 12th, 2018 under the username YouFoundFreddie. It is said that the Shaytan had possessed his body himself as Georg was dead for over 77 years. YouFoundFreddie (Georg) was very terrible at roleplaying and created cancerous, disgusting custom nations in his last campaign months as YouFoundFreddie. Rape of the Nile It is said that YouFoundFreddie "raped the Nile," with his Kingdom of Luxor forced custom. Drengyr remembers it as an "Anglo Egyptian-Sudanese protectorate border rip off." George's Removal From Risk Georg was removed from Risk for massive grief, as he says "creating the United African States Against Colonialism," by Enterpris_e. Georg's Dormancy GeorgKleinmann was increasingly dormant between a period of time (January 2019 - March 2019), during this period he had risen in the ranks of the State of Israel (on ROBLOX), however, he was expelled from the State for feeding information to high bidders (Arab nationals and country officials). The End of Friedrich Georg casted the name of Friedrich from himself, opting to call himself GeorgKleinmann, as well as changing his name, this is the first periods where he infiltrated Risk under a pseudonym. Georg Banned Again Georg was banned within 3 months for toxicity, he appealed later in September. Georg's Alts and Cult Members Georg established a cult following; manly of people who did not even know that they were drafted into his cult. '''MedicaIly - '''One of Georg's first friends, aided him in the creation of the Cult's biggest success, Dorel. '''Utrain & Ticobear - '''Both played Dorel and support GeorgKleinmann, they also worked on multiple Discord-based Dungeons and Dragons games. '''PlasticFreddieI - '''Incarnation of GeorgKleinmann (an alt), it was "possessed" by Georg's "nazism" spirit, it was banned within three weeks for Neo-Nazism. '''Roman_Strategy - '''Was one of Georg's, and still is, biggest supporters and friends. Roman_Strategy is under a pseudonym which has not been discovered. '''armygarret - '''Completely innocent; was apart of the cult against his will. '''Emperprise - '''Was apart of the cult, was aided by GeorgKleinmann in the creation of Green Island. '''FrisFringle - '''FrisFringle and his friends (dollarbiIls, hennvaer, etc.) were all apart of the cult against their free will. FrisFringle was constantly harassed in his Direct Messages by GeorgKleinmann. '''NuunuuM (NuuNuuM13) - '''Georg's biggest supporter, refused to get Georg's alt banished from Risk. There are many more cult members and alternative accounts which have not been discovered yet. Criminal Charges Here are a list of the criminal charges which can be brought against GeorgKleinmann: *Assault *Blackmail *Bribery *Conspiracy *Crimes Against Humanity *Employment fraud *Fraud *War profiteering